sentimientos encontrados
by Killua-Freecss
Summary: [LeorioxKurapika GonxKillua] Leorio y Kuri se aman, pero son muy torpes para demostrarlo y Killua y Gon tienen serios problemas de pareja 2° CAP ARRIBA!
1. Gusanito XD

Holasssssssssss!!!! XD, qué les puedo decir, soy nueva en este lugar Sorry, el capi es muuyyyyyyyy coooooooooorto, pero trataré de hacerlos más largos.  
  
Advertencias: YAOI, y próximamente, si mi mente me lo permite, LEMON. No soy responsable de lo que vean aquí, es mi YAMI y tanto fanfiction que leo.  
Los personajes lamentablemente no son míos (pertenecen a Togashi!!!), y no pretendo ganar ningún fin de lucro con esto.  
  
Bueno  
  
No  
  
Molesto más  
  
Aquí vamos -  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Sentimientos encontrados Capítulo 1: Gusanito XD  
  
-Otra vez vacío  
  
Leorio dirigió la mirada hacia el otro lado de su cama. Suspiró. Eran bastantes las noches en las que se había acostado con nadie. No es que fuera algo relativamente importante, no, sólo que cada vez que venía ese pensamiento a su cabeza, también venían a su mente esos hermosos ojos azules mirándolo con inmensa curiosidad un par de semanas antes:  
  
****************Flashback************************************  
  
Abrieron la puerta de la habitación completamente borrachos. Leorio apenas se podía los pies, y Kurapika había venido todo el trayecto cantando cosas sin sentido.  
  
Kurapika: JAJAJA XD Iba una lavadora caminando por el bosque, y cuando saltó... se cayó JAJAJA XD.  
  
Leorio: (afirmando a Kurapika por el brazo para que no se cayese) JAJA linda canción Kuri-chan deberías hacerte cantante famoso... Bien, ahora me toca a mí... –comenzó cantando aún más fuerte, casi gritando- Una cuncuna escondida!! Por el cierre del pantalón salía!! Allí en medio del... Hip... del...  
  
Kurapika: pantalón XD.  
  
Leorio: Ah... si... pantalón... ALLÍ EN MEDIO DEL PANTALÓN!!! Tenía escondida su cas- de pronto tropezaron con la cama de Leorio cayendo el rubio de frente en ella, y el moreno sobre él.  
  
Kurapika: JAJAJA la cuncuna, JAJA en el pantalón –rió. Su mirada estaba perdida y sonreía de una manera extraña. Pero esa risa desapareció, dando paso a un gemido de dolor.  
  
Leorio, preocupado, se levantó lo más rápido posible de lo que le permitía su estado, para no seguir aplastando al más joven.  
  
Leorio: Kuri-chan!! Qué te pasa?!  
  
Kurapika: T_T me siento mal, creo que voy a vomit BBBUUUAAAGGHHHTTT!!! (sonido de vómito cayendo en las limpias sábanas de la cama).  
  
Leorio: Kuri – levantó al rubio de los hombros y lo puso frente a él- QUE TE PASAAAAAAA!!!!- lo zarandeó bruscamente (U_U típico reflejo de un borracho, maltratar lo más posible)- NO TE MUERAS T_T!!!  
  
Kurapika: Me... duele la... cabeza... estoy... hip... mareado y me duelen mucho los hombros BUAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHTT!!! (nuevamente sonido de vómito, sólo que ahora cayendo en la ropa de Leorio-san)  
  
Leorio: O_Ó  
  
Kurapika: T_T Leo... lo siento, pero no me siento muy bien- exclamó. Se sentó en el lecho y puso la cabeza entre sus manos- nunca más volveré a tomar un solo trago.  
  
Leorio: Oye, no es para tanto. Una borrachera de vez en cuando no le hace mal a nadie. Además...- prosiguió, pero al ver el estado en el cual se encontraba su amigo desistió inmediatamente- creo que mejor voy a tomar una ducha- se puso de pie dirigiéndose al baño- ah- volteó- voy a tener que dormir contigo, ni en sueños voy a acostarme junto a tu regalito.  
  
***  
  
Wow. El baño había estado más que agradable. Acabó con los últimos restos de jabón que quedaban en su cuerpo, tomó una toalla de la percha, se la amarró a la cintura, y abrió la puerta de la ducha. Se encontró con el indefenso cuerpo de Kurapika apoyando sus manos de los extremos del lavamanos, aún vomitando.  
  
Leorio: Kura... Kurapika- se acercó al rubio y apoyo una mano en su hombro- ¿todavía te sientes mal?- preguntó nervioso, después de todo, él había incitado al chico a beberse unos tragos a su lado- si quieres yo puedo darte alguna de las medicinas que tengo en mi male...  
  
Kurapika volteó y apoyó todo su cuerpo en el de Leorio:  
  
Kurapika: llévame a mi cama, por favor- el moreno aceptó inmediatamente la petición y, tomándolo entre sus brazos lo trasladó al mentado lugar.  
  
Descargó el liviano cuerpo sobre el lecho y lo quedó observando por unos momentos. ¡se veía tan angelical!, si no fuera porque lo conociera, habría jurado que era un pequeño ángel caído del cielo como un regalo.  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, sus manos comenzaron a desabotonar lentamente la camisa del que ya estaba dormido. Por la abertura comenzó a aflorar un blanco y a la vez suave pecho. Lo tocó (N/A EL TORSO!), locas fantasías pasaron por su cabeza, comprometedoras situaciones en las que se viera envuelto él y ese cálido pecho que subía y bajaba agitadamente bajo el fuerte cuerpo de Leorio (N/A ¿cuándo se subió allí?, ni la menor idea). Este, fascinado como a un niño a quién le dan un nuevo juguete, se precipitó a sacarle los pantalones.  
  
Sus manos recorrieron suavemente el cuerpo ya desnudo de Kurapika y lo comenzaron a explorar. En un comienzo, tímidamente, pero con el transcurso del tiempo estas se volvieron cada vez más osadas. No importaba si es que Kurapika se despertaba, aún mejor, quizás las cosas tomaran otro curso...  
  
Ya sin poderse controlar comenzó a besar lentamente sus labios. A pesar del mal sabor que tenían en esos momentos (N/A ¿qué querían?, el pobre de Kuri estaba vomitando... SADAME, me salvaste la vida, te adoro), sentía el calor que su lengua, inmóvil, profesaba. Rodeó el cuerpo del rubio para que pudieran tener mayor contacto y sentirse más a gusto. Ahora bajaba por su cuello haciendo un camino de besos. Kurapika dejó escapar un sonoro gemido de placer. Ya estaba despertando. Leorio, se detuvo en el pecho y comenzó a lamer lentamente sus pezones. Sintió que una mano se aferraba a su espalda. Abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a frente con unos azules que lo miraban con una cara entre sorpresa y miedo.  
  
Apretó ese cuerpo más al suyo. Esos ojos no dejaban de mirarlo y seguían cada uno de su movimientos. Leorio tomó su toalla y se la sacó, quedando los dos completamente desnudos, luego acercó la boca a la oreja derecha de su acompañante y comenzó a recitar seductoramente:  
  
Leorio: Así es como te quería tener... Kuri-chan  
  
****************Fin del "pequeño" Flashback*****************************  
  
Lo que sucedió después, había sido completamente predecible. Las imágenes volvieron a su cabeza con mayor claridad que la vez anterior.  
  
Sonrío para sí mismo, Kurapika era muy inocente, quizá demasiado para alguien tan maduro como él. Lamentablemente, el chico había decidido olvidar todo ese altercado y hacer como que nada de eso había sucedido. Leorio se interpuso ante aquella decisión, pero finalmente tuvo que ceder. No tendría sentido insistir con el tema siendo que la contraparte fingiría que nunca había pasado nada.  
  
Se levantó de la cama y caminó a la de Kurapika. El chico dormía placidamente con una dulce sonrisa en los labios. Se sentó a su lado y acarició sus cabellos. De repente, el semblante del rubio cambió, comenzó a gemir cosas ininteligibles y a revolcarse en su cama:  
  
-NO... déjalo... basta... suéltame... NO... BASTA!!!- gritó  
  
Leorio se acercó para despertarlo. Daba un poco de miedo verlo así.  
  
-SUELTAME!!! NO!!! BASTA  
  
PAAAAAAFFFF!!!!  
  
***************************************************THE END?******************  
JAJAJA Kurapika duerme como tronco. ¡Todo lo que le hizo Leorio y no se despertaba!!!!!!! (el trago es un buen somnífero, al parecer) ... ¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo? JA, es el primer fanfiction que escribo, y espero recibir críticas, tomatazos, lo que sea, para poder hacer mejor mi trabajo que es entretenerlos a uds. Por supuesto... XD... REVIEWSSSSSSSS PLEASEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Se despide  
YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO JAJAJAJA XD 


	2. Una dulce conversación

Holitas!!! 1,000,000,000 de disculpas por todo lo que me demoré, el problema lo tiene mi colegio!!!!!!!  
  
El muy desgraciado me ha dado horribles problemas, e incluso me enfrenté a un profesor (o sea dije cosas que no debería decir, porque la muy desgraciada profesora insultó mi forma de dibujar (y yo considero no dibujo mal) ¡siendo que sólo me ha visto 1 trabajo! )  
  
Bueno no las sigo molestando con mis estupideces... mejor respondo reviews:  
  
Sadame: agradezco que me hicieras ver el asqueroso error que había cometido, mucho, mucho, muchoooo. Me salvaste la vida ¡Gracias!  
  
Hisae:Aquí tienes lo que esperabas ¡segundo capítulo arriba!  
  
UHF!! (gota de cansancio) Here we go!!! (XD ¿es así?) :::  
  
:::  
  
:::  
  
:::  
  
:::  
  
Knack Knack, ¿quién toca la puerta?  
  
Es la goma final  
No habran la puerta que Hisoka me quiere violar (cantada por Gon)  
  
Capítulo 2:Una dulce conversación  
  
PAFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!  
  
Kurapika se incorporó rápidamente de la cama no sin antes abofetear a Leorio. Se veía totalmente confundido y sudaba muy frío:  
  
-Hey!! Fíjate en lo que haces!!! Me acabas de golpear!!!  
  
El chico no respondió, es más, parecía como que ni siquiera hubiese escuchado al otro. Su mano seguía en alto, y su mirada estaba clavada en la mesita de noche a su derecha (N/A o sea, al otro lado de donde estaba Leorio). La mano que estaba relajada, ahora rodeaba sus piernas, encogidas. Tiritaba notoriamente y, a momentos, se estremecía.  
  
Leorio REALMENTE preocupado por el estado de su amigo trató de hablarle lo más relajado posible.  
  
-Kuri-chan, te noto...  
  
-Primero que nada- su tono era frío, distante- ¿qué hacías acercándote a mi cama?, yo no te he dado el permiso de que te acerques a mí.  
  
-Pero Kuri-chan, yo sólo quería...  
  
-Segundo- cortó- no me pasa nada. Nunca he pedido preocupación alguna hacia mi persona. Así que puedes tragarte tus discursos de doctor e ir a ayudar a gente que realmente lo necesite. Y tercero –ahora su mirada estaba clavada en la del moreno. Los dos hicieron relampaguear sus ojos como peleando para ver quien sostenía la mirada más tiempo- NUNCA te he dado permiso para que me llames "KURI-CHAN", tengo nombre y me llamo Kurapika- recalcó mucho las últimas palabras- los sucesos ocurridos un par de noches atrás no te han dado ningún tipo de concesiones sobre mí, así que te pido que cierres la boca y te vayas a dormir (N/A claro, si ÉL es el pastel que está hablando).  
  
Leorio se sorprendió con la última frase sin darle importancia al resto. Se acercó a Kurapika a pesar de que este no dejara que se le acercara.  
  
-Así que todavía no te puedes sacar de la cabeza la noche en que hicimos el amor, siendo que TÚ me hiciste prometer que lo olvidara- le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kurapika, quien no fue capaz de esquivarlo- vaya que eres inconstante KURI-CHAN- pronunció con cruel burla.  
  
Kurapika no supo qué responder. Sólo miró con furia su colcha apretándola fuertemente.  
  
-Buenas noches- tomó su cojín y se lo puso en la cabeza.  
  
Leorio no fue capaz de replicar. A pesar de lo maduro que podía llegar a ser el rubio en algunas cosas, en el amor se comportaba como un verdadero niño. Pero no importaba, él iba a ser quien le iba a enseñar a comportarse con los demás.  
  
-si te interesa, voy a estar afuera- dejó escapar. No hubo respuesta. Abrió el ventanal y salió al balcón, sin saber que unos tristes ojos rojos lo seguían.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Oye Killua? Sentiste algún ruido?- preguntó un joven moreno a su acompañante  
  
- Z_- UHF cierra la boca y mejor duérmete. No me has dejado pegar un ojo en toda la noche- el peliblanco iba a rodear el cuerpo de Gon pero este se levantó, justo a tiempo.  
  
-Creo que voy a tomar un poco de aire- propuso incómodo- si quieres me puedes acompañar.  
  
- O_O no, tú estás loco, con la temperatura de allá afuera me voy a congelar.  
  
Gon miró el cuerpo desnudo del albino, y se encogió se hombros. Pues ni modo! Killua odiaba el frío y lo más seguro era que quería tenerlo a él, acostado a su lado. Pero desde ahora no iba a ser así. Desde esa noche Gon Freecs, no iba a hacérselas tan fácil a Killua Zoldick, ya que este se había portado muy mal este último tiempo (sin contar lo lujurioso que se ponía cada vez que la situación se lo permitía) y cada vez sus peticiones eran peores.  
  
Se abrió camino entre la ropa que había botada en el suelo, se puso su short, tomó una polera y, de la cajonera sacó una pequeña bolsa blanca. Salió al balcón de la habitación, la suave brisa del mar tocó su rostro. Una sonrisa se expandió de oreja a oreja. Esto si que era vida.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Leorio observó distraído el vaivén de las olas. La brisa que corría en esos instantes le recordabas tristes episodios de su vida. El triste llanto de un niño... la dura mirada de un hombre... pero el recuerdo más reiterativo fue la vista del lecho del que había sido su mejor amigo...  
Estrelló furioso su puño contra la baranda. ¡Maldición! Si tan sólo hubiera tenido un poco de tiempo más... SI TAN SOLO HUBIERA SIDO MILLONARIO!!!!!! Quizá, quizá ahora no estaría disfrutando el paisaje sólo...  
  
No quería llorar pero una lágrima rebelde escapó de un ojo rodando libremente por su mejilla. La tocó, ella, podía enfrentar toda represión que se le impusiera. Sonrió amargamente. A pesar de haber sido separado de un ser tan querido, a la vez fue premiado con tres grandes amigos que siempre lo acompañaban, en las buenas y en las malas, ofreciéndole su apoyo incondicional, pero en vez de aprovechar la nueva oportunidad que se le había dado la desaprovechaba preocupándose muy poco de ellos. Por Ej. Hace meses que no hablaba con Gon de hombre a hombre. Ya casi no conocía lo que le gustaba, lo que le molestaba ¡Incluso ni siquiera podía decir ahora que lo conocía realmente! El chico pasaba todo el día junto a Killua dándole posibilidades casi nulas de entablar algún tipo de conversación... ¡incluso con los dos! ¡Sería increíble saber algo más de sus vidas! Ya eran unos guapos jóvenes, quizá alguno ya tenía novia... o novio, quien sabe.  
  
Sintió un ruido, unos balcones más allá surgió la atlética silueta de un adolescente.  
  
-HEY GON!!!!  
  
El pequeño observó unos momentos y luego saludó agitando la mano.  
  
-VEN!! Acércate!!!!  
  
Gon saltó de balcón en balcón. Cuando estuvieron cerca, Leorio tomó a Gon y lo aprisionó con sus musculosos brazos (N/A ¿tengo que decir que al pobrecito casi lo mata de asfixia?)  
  
-(sonrojado) –o- no tienes que ser tan expresivo Leorio-kun, a metros se notaba que estabas alegre por verme.  
  
-(1,248527 veces más sonrojado) ^O^ es que hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacia – le revolvió la cabellera al más pequeño- Vaya, has crecido mucho este último tiempo!!!!  
  
-No lo creo, ni siquiera te llego al hombro, es más- agregó- Killua sigue siendo más alto que yo.  
  
-Ah!!! ¿Cómo ha estado tu vida?  
  
-...supongo que bien, casi todo es igual desde que nos separamos, a excepción de algunas cosas, claro.  
  
Leorio acercó una mecedora, y se sentó.  
  
-¿alguna novia escondida por allí?  
  
- U_U no me molestes. Sabes que tanto yo como Killua somos homosexuales.  
  
-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUE TU Y KILLUA SON QUEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ!!!!!- exclamó Leorio, se inteligente, si Gon piensa que tú ya lo sabes, no vas a pasar como un completo ignorante-... Claro que lo sé amigo!!! XD  
  
-ò_O Entonces no hagas ese tipo de comentarios, además tu sabes que yo no sería capaz de engañar a Killua...  
  
-¿Y por qué lo engañarías?  
  
-porque... OYE no bromees, si tú ya lo sabes.  
  
-o_Ó ... ¿qué cosa sé?  
  
- ¬¬ Que yo y Killua...  
  
Leorio se levantó de la silla extrañado.  
  
- QUE PASO CONTIGO Y KILLUA?!!!  
  
- Tú sabes!!! Que Killua y yo somos...- hizo una pequeña pausa- ¿Killua-kun no te lo dijo?  
  
-"Killua-kun" no me ha dicho nada de nada de ninguna cosa.  
  
Gon bajó la cabeza, decepcionado. Esto era la gota que colmaba el vaso  
  
-Otra mentira- se dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Leorio lo escuchara.  
  
-¿cómo que otra mentira?¿quién te ha estado mintiendo?- se volvió a sentar- responde- dijo, pero no recibió respuesta  
  
Observó detenidamente la luna, no comprendía lo que era, pero estaba seguro de que Gon tenía un problema.  
  
-Ven, siéntate- le ofreció la pierna como asiento, recibió una rotunda negación  
  
-No quiero, me da vergüenza.  
  
-Vamos!! Somos dos amigos!! no tiene porqué darte vergüenza!!  
  
Gon se acercó tímidamente, se sentó en una de las piernas de su amigo. A pesar de sentirse un poco mejor por dentro, la postura era incómoda, por lo que apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas.  
  
-Y bien ¿qué sucede?  
  
-Killua iba a deciros a ti y a Kurapika de que nosotros... éramos pareja  
  
-O_O OH! ¿En serio?... ¿y hace cuánto?  
  
-Desde que llegamos a este lugar. Pero por lo que veo ninguno de vosotros estaba enterado.  
  
-Aaaaaah... ¿oye...?  
  
-Sí ¿Leorio-kun?  
  
-¿Kurapika sabe que tú eres gay?  
  
Gon comenzó a jugar con los dedos  
  
-No te enojes... pero eras el único que no estaba enterado. Kurapika lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo- suspiró- no es que no te tenga confianza, sólo que me daba un poco de miedo conocer tu reacción  
  
-ò_ó OYE!!! Qué crees que soy!!! ¿un ogro acaso?  
  
-XD No, pero estás cerca de serlo  
  
(sonido producido entre el choque de la maceta de Gon y el puño de Leorio)  
  
-T_T te voy a denunciar por maltrato infantil!!!  
  
-XD claro, con ese cuerpo nadie va a creer que eres un niño  
  
- ò__ó ¿estás diciendo estoy viejo? Abuelo?  
  
-NO SOY ABUELO!!! Sólo son unos...  
  
-Chorro cientos mil años de diferencia entre mi edad y la tuya? =P  
  
-MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO TE VOY A ASESINAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!!!!  
  
Gon sonrió.  
  
-Sigues siendo el de siempre- su semblante cambió de manera asombrosa, hace unos momentos estaba completamente feliz, pero ahora parecía que rompería a llorar -En cambio aquí alguien a cambiado demasiado, para mi gusto.  
  
- Uh?... ¿Te refieres a Killua?, si es por eso te puedo decir que Kurapika se ha vuelto mucho más insoportable que antes.  
  
Era obvio que hablara así. Los dos más adultos nunca se habían llevado demasiado bien, pero por lo menos se soportaban. Al parecer.  
  
-Killua ahora es muy distinto. Se ha vuelto muy caprichoso y se enoja con mucha facilidad, te juro que trato de comprenderlo, de saber que he hecho mal, pero me ha sido casi imposible- ahora sus manitos se encontraban rodeando el cuello de Leorio y su cabeza estaba escondida entre sus ropas- No lo sé, a veces llego a pensar que Killua sólo me está usando y me da miedo de que algún día se aburra de mí y se vaya a otro lugar.  
  
Leorio lo observó con profundo reproche.  
  
-No lo creo, Killua podrá ser muy bastardo, terco, estúpido, caprichoso, mentiroso... lo que quieras, pero estoy seguro de que nunca te haría daño, el sólo te considera a ti como un amigo, no permitiría jamás que tú sufrieras.  
  
-¿Estás seguro?  
  
-Claro, como que me llamo Hisoka  
  
-AHHHH!!! No digas ese nombre, me da miedo. Además, tú no te llamas Hisoka!! -Bueno... como que me llamo Leorio  
  
Gon miró los ojos del más grande, y una sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro.  
  
-Tienes razón -Sacó una bolsa de su pantalón, y de esta, una pastilla color azul- ¿Quieres?- sin más ni más Leo-san se la echó a la boca, el más pequeño volvió a rodear a Leorio  
  
-Es muy dulce!!! ¿Qué son?- preguntó mirando a la bolsa  
  
-(sonrisa maliciosa en cara de Gon-chan) ^^ anticonceptivos  
  
-(escupiendo) QUEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! QUE HACES TU CON UNA BOLSA DE ESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!!!!!!  
  
-JAJAJAJA ERA UNA BROMA!!!!! SON DULCES!!!!  
  
El silencio reinó por un gran lapso de tiempo. Ninguno abrió la boca, puesto que no supieron que decir. Leorio observó detenidamente al pequeño, que ya no tenía nada de esto, su cuerpo era casi como el de un adulto. La edad, por supuesto, lo había hecho cambiar, pero su esencia seguía siendo la misma, como pudo darse cuenta en la conversación.  
  
Acarició una de sus mejillas, su piel era suave, casi deseable. Se preguntó si es que alguna vez Gon y Killua habrían dormido juntos, lo más seguro era que sí. El albino era afortunado de tener a alguien así a su lado.  
  
Levantó la vista. Unos tenues rayos de sol se filtraban por entre las montañas, ya estaba amaneciendo y no había dormida nada. Tomó entre sus brazos a Gon, dirigiéndose con él a su cama, sería un desperdicio despertarlo, si estaba durmiendo así, tan felizmente.  
  
Lo recostó entre las mantas, y se dio cuenta de algo que el chico tenía colgado en su cuello. Era un fino relicario de plata. Lo abrió, dentro, habían fotos de ellos, sus amigos, y de su tía Mito-san.  
Acomodó la medalla en el pecho del chico y se dirigió, con suma cautela, al lecho de Kurapika (N/A creían que se había olvidado de él?!)  
  
El chico dormía con las manos debajo de la almohada con todo el cabello revuelto. Si Killua y Gon podían ser felices... ¿por qué el no?  
  
Decidido, desde mañana se daría comienzo al plan para conquistar a Kurapika.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Qué les parece? Cuchillazos, halagos de todo, mandenme un review 


End file.
